Home sweet home!
by carson34
Summary: Steve is returning home and is reunited with his family
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: hey guys I decided to write a new storyline for McKono. I hope that you like this one.

* * *

Steve was just getting home for another mission and all he wanted to do is going to bed and sleep. He went upstairs to find that his wife and kids was sound asleep in the bed so for him to go to sleep he had to move the kids and decided not to and just sleep in his oldest daughter's bed.

* * *

**The next morning**

Kono was the first one to wake up to find her son's feet where in her face. Kono moves her son's feet and gets out of bed. She notices that her daughter's bedroom door is open and she knew that she had close it last night grabs her gun and starts heading over there to find her husband sleeping in the bed. She decides to wake him up.

"hey." he says in a quiet voice after just waking up.

"Why are you asleep in our daughter's bed?" she asks her husband as he sits up. "How long have you been home?"

"You had both of the kids in the bed so I decided to not to move them into their beds and just sleep in here. It's only been a couple of hours." Steve responds to his wife while reaching up and giving her a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She says to her husband. "You have three kids that missed their father horribly and want to see you."

"I know baby but first I just want to hold my wife and go make some breakfast." He says to her as he gets out of the bed and walks downstairs to start making breakfast. Their youngest son, Greg, comes into the room and sees his father and runs over to him giving him a monster hug.

"Daddy, I missed you!" Greg said to his father. Greg had just turned three years old when Steve had left.

"Did you say good morning to mommy this morning?" Steve asks his son right when their daughter came into the room. She smiles when she sees her father. "hey baby girl." He hands their son over to his wife to pick up his daughter. Their youngest daughter, Mia, are five years old and their oldest daughter, Kai, is about eight years old. Kai comes running in last and sees her father and just gives him a hug.

"Is breakfast ready?" She asks her mother as she sits down at the table. "I want to go for my run before school."

"When did you start running?" Steve asks his daughter as he puts down Mia in her chair.

"Two weeks ago." She says to her father.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asks his daughter.

"Nope." She says to her father as they sit down and eat their breakfast. Twenty minutes later, they are both off and running. Steve is surprise that she can keep up with him.

"I am surprise that you can keep up with me." He said as they are sitting down on the porch.

"Lucky that today I did not have uncle Danny go hiking with me." She said to her father. "I really missed you dad."

"I know baby. I missed you too." He responds to her right when his cell starts ringing and it's the governor. "We need to go inside and get ready for the day. Mommy and I have a new case so we are going to drop you and your brother and sister off at daycare."

* * *

**Headquarters**

Steve and Kono are walking into the headquarters when Danny and Chin are doing the same. Danny smiles when he sees his friend.

"Hey Brah, welcome back." Chin said to his cousin's husband. "She missed you."

"She was mean." Danny interjects with his comments with him being gone.

"No I wasn't mean. Don't listen to him, Steve." Kono says to her husband as she smacks Danny upside the head.

"Hey, that was not very nice." Danny says to her. "Do you teach your kids to do that?"

"Would you rather me throw you off a roof?" She responds to him ignoring the question.

"No." He responds back to him.

"Guys, be nice." Steve says stepping between his wife and partner He did not want to see Danny hurt or Kono arrested so he knew that he needed to step in. They get started on the case and finished it by the end of the day.

* * *

**McGarrett's house**

Steve had invited the team to hang out at the house tonight and enjoy the rest of the night together. It was more like the boys could watch the game. The only issue was that the game was during the kids bedtime. Kono steps in front of her husband's view and needs his help. Steve tries to move his wife out of his way.

"babe, I am trying to watch my game." Steve says trying to move his wife out of the way.

"Honey, it's time the kids bedtime. I need you to get your little boy in bed." Kono says to her husband.

"I will put him in his bed in a bit." He says to her as she moves a bit. "Why don't you go put the girls into bed now?"

"Alright. You got five minutes." she tells her husband. She heads upstairs and reads Mia her bedtime story and spend time with Kai. Kono comes back down stairs to find their son sleeping on his father so she decides to just put him down for the night. The team enjoys the game and when it is over, they leave giving Kono and Steve time to clean up and have some alone time.

"How was the game?" She asks her husband. Normally she would sit there and watch the game with them but Kai needed help with her homework.

"Hawaii won their game." he says revealing the winning team as he watches her getting ready for bed. He walks over to her and gave her a kiss. They spent the rest of the night making love.

* * *

Author Note: Alright I am working on another storyline for Steve and Lacey. I hope that you like this storyline and please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hey guys it's time to do another chapter of Home sweet Home. I hope that you guys like this chapter. Follow me on twitter "Carson34ff". I know that it's been a while since i updated this storyline and decided to write it today. Happy Mother's day. Hoping to get this posted by tonight. This will be the last chapter!

* * *

**The next morning**

Steve woke up and found that Kono's side of the bed is empty. He is a little worried about where she was at. He got out of bed and walks into the bathroom and did not see her. He leaves their bedroom and walks down the stairs to still not seeing her. He opens the front door to find her car still there so he shuts the door and knows that she is outside surfing. He walks towards where her towel is and waits for her to come out. She comes out of the water in about thirty minutes.

"Hey babe." She says as he hands her the towel.

"Hey, why did you not wake me up so we could go surfing together?" He greets her.

"Because you are cute when you are sleeping and we had a late night." She tells her husband while giving him a kiss. His cell starts to ring and so they rush up to the house and get ready to go to work. They get the case done and Steve gets a call from the marines.

* * *

He goes and finds his wife after getting news that he is going away for training again and maybe a mission. He finds her in the girls locker room and knows that there is only one girl on their team.

"hey babe. I need to talk to you." he says walking into the locker room. He hears a scream to find another lady in the room.

"Do you mind?" She says to him as she covers up. "You are not supposed to be in here."

Steve quickly walks out of the room to let Kono come out of there. She comes out when she is done dressing.

"Hey what's going on?"

"I'm leaving."

"When?"

"In a couple of days."

"Steve you promised that you were done with these missions."

"I know."

Steve and Kono head home and start packing for Steve's trip. Kono really doesn't want to say goodbye to her husband but does it anyways.

* * *

Author Note: Alright I decided to write this chapter short and end this storyline. There will be another McKono coming out this Friday.


End file.
